Seikaku Sōryū
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = Sōryū Family | occupation = Traveller | previous occupation = Child | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Father, Mother, Younger Sister (Names unknown) | rank = | classification = Medical-nin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Wrath of the Keres Technique | nature = | jutsu = Wrath of the Keres Technique Chakra Scalpel Mystical Palm Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Swift Bone Rejuvenation Poison Mist Prepared Needle Shot Body Pathway Derangement Cherry Blossom Impact Heaven Spear Kick Heavenly Foot of Pain Heavenly World of Pain Creation Rebirth Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique Summoning Technique ( ) Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique Cell Activation Technique | weapons = Senbon Scalpel Poison Antidote Scroll - (transports to secret laboratory) }} Seikaku Sōryū is a travelling medic and a member of the Sōryū Family. From the age of 15 he left the safety of his home and resolved to travel the world. Unbeknownst to many, this young wanderer has a hidden motivation for his decision and only time will tell where his dark mission will lead him. When asked by others about the purpose of his travels he usually remarks that it is to uncover the "truth". All though he is not very well known, he has stopped at various villages on his travels and provided free medical care and examinations to the citizens of these villages, gaining a reputation for being a very fair and kind-hearted doctor. In addition, his tendency towards dark clothing, as well as his secretive nature has given him the epithet of Black Healer (黒治療師, Kuro Chiryō-shi) . His latest title relates to his lethality in battle for which he has become known around certain medical-nin circles. His skilful use of his medical knowledge to kill in what has been rumoured to be a single touch has made him known, in whispers, as the . He possesses a mysterious connection the Shikkotsu Forest and is able to summon one of the many clones that reside there, in order to aid him. Furthermore, it would seem that the Great Slug Princess has passed on the knowledge of the Creation Rebirth technique to the young medic, allowing him to reach the very precipice of medical ninjutsu, despite his young age. His skill has also allowed him to learn and perform medical techniques and procedures with high amounts of skill and efficiency, though he admits that he has a long way to go before he reaches mastery of these techniques. Background Seikaku was raised in the relative isolation of the in a settlement inhabited by the Sōryū Family, who had a reputation as being among the most powerful healers in the ninja world. However due to their general mistrust of strangers and isolation, it was rare that they ever interacted with shinobi and for the most part they lived unhindered by the effects of the Fourth Shinobi War and the other cataclysms that marked this period. Like the rest of the world they were captured and placed under the Infinite Tsukuyomi and were cocooned in a structure which threatened to turn them all into White Zetsu. With the release of the genjutsu the settlement finally realised that they could not simply ignore the rest of the world. And so they made changes to their policy, welcoming travellers and injured shinobi to their village so that they might be tended too by the skilled healers of their village. Seikaku was born in the middle of the revolutionary period. 18 years after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Seikaku was born into a bountiful time of peace. The constant stream of visitors to their village had led to large amounts of trade in exchange for the powerful elixirs and potions which his village could brew, and even allowed the Sōryū to advance their own medical knowledge, by pooling resources with other villages. Having been born in the midst of this period, Seikaku enjoyed all of the advantages of such a prosperous time, and was therefore able to flourish and thrive in his environment. He displayed signs of intelligence from a very young age and was taught in the healing arts from as soon as he was able. By the age of 5 he was already running basic errands for the doctors and healers of the village, and was able to easily distinguish several types of near identical plants and herbs without a guide by appearance alone, even stopping a traveller who was about to eat a poisonous root from quite some distance away. As he grew older his skill with the healing arts grew and by the time he was a teenager he was already acting more or less autonomously from any other healers, carrying out his own research and treating his own patients. He had healed many afflictions, purged poisons and even at one point delivered a baby (twins). His thirst for knowledge was so great that the tender of the local library gave him his own key, tired of waiting there for Seikaku to finish reading, sometimes, all night long. He scanned every text he could find, and in doing so found several archaic and unusual methods of healing, though this did not diminish their effectiveness in his eyes. He began adapting these old procedures for modern day treatments and found the results to be very promising, sometimes even outstripping the effectiveness of more modern treatments. This both shocked and impressed the other healers of the village, and they soon adopted aspects of his new practices. This made such a impression on the elders and leaders that they allowed him to leave the village, headed for the famous in search of even more effective treatments. The forest was known for its abundance of rare herbs and medicinal plants, which Seikaku was to attempt to return. The journey was going to be by no means easy, for Shikkotsu Forest is a place as legendary as and . To this end Seikaku travelled in a group with more experienced guides and fully fledged healers who had left the safety of the village and the paths before. For Seikaku this was to be his very first foray into the wilderness that lay outside of his hometown. The group travelled for months, stopping off in many villages along the way. Although it delayed their journey significantly, Seikaku still insisted on helping the sick and injured in every village they stopped at. It is at this point in time that Seikaku first became known for his kindly spirit, despite his outward coldness. This had the disadvantage of extending their journey by three months, though it had the unexpected benefit of winning over the support of the villagers in each town and allowing them to restock on supplies, often for free. On the way even the healers picked up new knowledge. Various herbs and tonics that were as of yet unknown to the Sōryū were given, and analysed. Some had no effect, others were even harmful, but none were useless, and from each medicament that he inspected, Seikaku took with him a little more knowledge. By the time the group had reached the edge of their goal, the Shikkotsu Forest, he had acquired more medicinal knowledge than most medic-nin triple his age. Appearance Seikaku has a very youthful appearance which can lead people to suspect that he is much younger than he actually is. When they do underestimate his age he typically expresses his anger and indignation, usually in a comedic manner. His face is one which is referred to by many as "cute" though this description irritates and annoys him. He has medium length, messy dark brown hair, which he grows out to cover his eyes, due to his shyness. He has soft features, and dark blue eyes which have been said to be eyes that pierce the soul of those who look into them, making it difficult for others to maintain eye contact with him. In general he has a tidy appearance and typically favours dark clothing, which is in contrast to the clothing worn by most others in his profession. He favours hooded clothing and black T-shirts, as well as dark blue pants, which give him rather mysterious appearance at first glance, with his face shrouded in shadow, which does not help him when trying to treat strangers. His general muscle tone, in line with his tender age and lack of natural physical ability, is lean and compact and has relatively small muscles on both his arms and legs. His abdomen, however seems to be well toned. Despite his tender appearance he is quite tall, though he is by no means physically intimidating, which follows his fighting style. As a whole, his appearance gives the impression of a man of a younger age than he really is, tending to lure his opponents into a false sense of security - until the experience and realise the identity of the mature young man who lies beneath this youthful façade. Personality Seikaku displays many different, occasionally conflicting personality traits. Abilities As a member of the Sōryū Family and an experienced traveller of the world, Seikaku has a unique and strong skillset which allows him to clash on equal footing with many powerful shinobi, despite his lack of formal training. Medical Ninjutsu Seikaku is a medic by training, though thinking of him as just another medical ninja would be a grave mistake. He was taught in medicine and the sciences by his father, mother, grandfather and grandmother, as well as several elders of his village. He possesses a remarkable repository of medical and scientific knowledge, which allows him to make the most of his techniques, most of which are severely limited in their use for battle. His offense is almost completely comprised of his poison and his chakra scalpel which members of his clan focus on honing from a very young age. His skill with the chakra scalpel is incredibly advanced, and he is able to cut through most materials, such as wood, flesh, bone and even stone with ease. Whatsmore, he is able to use this chakra scalpel in order to directly interact with and disrupt chakra based substances, reminiscent of the capabilities of the Gentle Fist, though the Hyūga Clan exercise far more skilful manipulation of the shape of their chakra. Seikaku's expertise is sufficient to achieve a number of useful purposes, such as dispelling barriers and other barrier-based techniques such as Kirigakure's infamous Water Prison Technique. There are many possible uses for Seikaku's skill over his chakra scalpel. He has also shown the ability to use the scalpel in order to interact with objects which are too delicate for him to use his hands to manipulate or that are outside of his range. On one occasion he used it as a screwdriver, on another, he manipulated the tumblers inside of a lock to open a previously locked door. Whereas many medical-nin use their chakra as only a blade, Seikaku's technique turns his chakra into a versatile tool, to achieve an almost unlimited number of purposes. In direct combat, a chakra scalpel can usually only be used to cut the muscle fibres or blood vessels of the opponent, as it is too difficult to achieve a long blade and focus enough to kill the opponent through the vital areas. Seikaku, as with other medical-nin before him, has overcome this difficult through consistent practice and insightful knowledge of the human body. His chakra scalpel can easily slice anything in its path with the lightest of touches, amputating entire limbs with a single strike. More often than not, he tends away from this approach, which he believes to be crude and violent. His uncanny knowledge of biology and physiology is used to devastating effect, and as length is no longer a limiting factor for the blade, any muscle or blood vessel can be cut from a single touch, often with no physical indication that anything has pierced the skin. Enemies that are touched by Seikaku often just drop dead, their major blood vessels severed. Others fall paralysed, either temporarily or permanently, with either their muscle fibres or their spinal cord cut. More still experience no ill effects, only to suddenly be rendered unable to carry out certain offensive actions. The chakra scalpel affords Seikaku almost complete control over his opponent's biological systems through mere skin contact, sometimes less than that. By rapidly switching between this and his other primary medical ninjutsu, Seikaku can also reconnect severed tissues and organs. Through this method, he is capable of killing or incapacitating opponents by poisoning them with their own metabolic products, such as urea or carbon dioxide. Durability means nothing to Seikaku, as his blade is not restrained to cutting outside the skin, it can form on the inside of the body and then cut, harming the far less durable internal organs, which cannot be conditioned. Another aspect of his techniques is his control over the nervous system, both of himself and his opponent. The Body Pathway Derangement does not, as many suppose, require the use of elemental Lightning Release chakra, rather it uses chakra to focus the bioelectricity of the body. By doing this, Seikaku is able to manipulate his own bioelectricity for a number of purposes. He is able to use the base technique in order to derange the nervous system of an opponent, making it impossible for even the most skilled shinobi to fight effectively, unless they are a skilled or exceptionally intelligent medical-nin. This technique can be exceptionally damaging to taijutsu users, who find that their well honed and trained bodies simply do not respond to their commands or wishes. Like with his other medical ninjutsu, Seikaku has taken his mastery of this technique to a different level. Not only does his technique allow him to scramble the nervous system, he can program it as he sees fit, forcing the opponent to carry out a desired action in advance. It has been pointed out by Seikaku, however, that a taijutsu master who "thinks with their body" achieves a complete union of the mind and body and is able to suffer no ill-effects of this technique. Despite this, to find such a masterful user is rare, as pure taijutsu specialists are few and far between. He has theorised that in practical terms those who are able to open the Eight Gates to the Third Gate would be able to counteract this effect. Despite this nefarious use of a medical ninjutsu, Seikaku is also able to use this technique for more pure means, the most notable of which is its use as a defibrillator, restarting a targets heart; or stopping it. As remarked by Seikaku's grandfather "with the ability to grant life comes the ability to take it. A true doctor knows when to do both." Finally, through his ability to manipulate the nervous system, Seikaku can alter the electrical impulses in his own and other people's brains in order to either drastically increase or slow the target's reaction time and reflexes, affording the target spectacular reflexes, making them able to pluck kunai or other fast-moving objects out the air. This also allows Seikaku to utilise his inherent speed a lot more effectively than others, whose speed is limited by their ability to react to such stimulants. The extent of this technique is so great that he is able to effectively freeze his own perspective of time, allowing him to react to an attack no matter what the speed. He usually has this technique active has he roams around, as it allows him to assess a situation in detail, without any time passing. It is because of this ability that Seikaku is rarely surprised; he has usually thought in detail about a scenario before it happens. This effectively allows him to process physical information very efficiently, even more so than users of dōjutsu such as the Byakugan or Sharingan. An added benefit is that this does not just extend to visual information. Any data that Seikaku receives can be processed instantaneously. Another ability that Seikaku has acquired is the ability to enhance his physical strength through carefully timed releases of chakra. This is an ability that medical-nin are well-suited to due their high degree of control over chakra. Although his physical appearance may be unassuming by using his chakra, even his slender frame can pack amounts of strength capable of causing grievous damage to surroundings and structures, to the level of being able to break the ribcage of a Susanoo with a casual kick. At his level of skill he is able to kill a human being with a single strike, caving skulls and rupturing body cavities with nonchalant blows. It is almost impossible to block his strike without suffering large amounts of damage. His strength is sufficient to severely dent a Rashomon Gate with a single strike and pulverise most absolute defences. He has also mastered a forbidden version of this technique, whereby the user accumulates chakra by standing still, and then drives this chakra into the ground in a single moment, creating a massive omnidirectional wave of destruction which fractures and destroys anything in a sizeable radius. However Seikaku usually refrains from using this technique in this way as it goes against his ideal that a medical-nin should only help and refrain from wounding or hurting others, which this technique is liable to do. However, to counter the unwanted destruction caused by this technique, Seikaku usually controls the direction in which the shockwave travels, limiting it to a single direction. Hiden Technique As a member of the Sōryū Family of healers, Seikaku was taught the Wrath of Keres Technique, a terrifying technique passed down since ancient times in the family. It takes the manipulation of medical chakra, a force which brings healing, and applies it to the users own body as an agent for change and manipulation. By flowing this chakra through their body, numerous physiological and anatomical changes can be brought about. The modifications that Seikaku makes often, and is therefore accustomed to are the modification of his hands and feet into extremely durable and incredibly sharp claws that can clash with chakra-enhanced bladed weapons and shred through even a structure as tough as the Susanoo. When used on the extremities it also grants rapidly increased dexterity, allowing the user fantastic and unbelievable agility and speed, outstripping even the fastest shinobi, though his speed cannot contend with space-time ninjutsu such as the Flying Thunder God Technique. He also gains the ability to walk on walls and surfaces without the use of chakra as a result of this dexterity. In reality this technique has far more possible applications than just claws. The use of this technique allows the user to completely restructure their own anatomy at their will and as such this is one of the most versatile techniques ever developed. However, to deploy these changes the user must be fully aware of the actual biology of the change, thereby making it a technique that only an extremely knowledgeable medical-nin can incorporate without risking extreme damage to their bodies. The areas that Seikaku has so far been shown to be able to shift include his eyes, hands and feet, however it has been stated that he has the ability to use this technique on his entire body all at once, drastically increasing its power. He later shows this ability, causing prominent veins to jump out all over his body, and shows durability and speed parallel to that of users of Sage Mode. Observers of this technique have stated that this technique seems to be more like a taijutsu than a ninjutsu, as chakra is not expelled, rather it is changed into a form whereby it can be classified as a mutagenic agent which is used in a precise fashion to achieve an anatomical change. A more recent application of this technique has shown the ability to produce tendrils from anywhere on the body of the user. These tendrils can be manipulated as if they were natural limbs and can also be tipped in a hard layer of keratin to function as slashing or stabbing weapons. The downside of this technique is that the more it used the more the users mind breaks down almost to the point of insanity. Poison Usage An important part of a medical-nin's offensive potential comes from their ability to identify, concoct and use poisons to debilitate, paralyse, and kill opponents. Seikaku is a prodigy in this area too, to such an extent that he can immediately create a new poison and exhale it from his body. This ability allows him to swathe great areas of terrain in deadly poison, which can have a plethora of effects, such as paralysis, hallucinations and even death. Becoming immune to his poison is virtually impossible, as he slightly alters its composition each time, making any antidote previously created obsolete. He has also shown the use of, far from the more sophisticated poisons used in the modern world, heavy metal poisons. These are less subtle and have less diverse effects than Seikaku's more complex poisons, and are also able to be traced very easily, but their power is nonetheless impressive. Heavy metal poison accumulates in soft tissues and then competes with other ions in the body, bonding to proteins and then disrupting enzyme activity. This in turn causes wide spread organ damage. Despite the main use of this technique being offensive, Seiakaku may equally use this technique for wide-spread healing, by mixing and then vaporising the medicine, which he creates in his own body. If a more precise dosage of poison is required, then Seikaku can apply shape transformation to the poison gas, and then release it, usually in the shape of a senbon, though he can manipulate it into any shape he sees fit for the situation. He is also capable of changing the state of the poison that he creates, from liquid to gas and even to solid. By shaping the poison in the previously mentioned form, and then solidifying it, he can carry out the Prepared Needle Shot technique at a moments notice, by spitting out a senbon literally made of poison. However unless the senbon strikes an organic target it is useless, as the poison is not compacted very tightly and will disassociate on a solid target. This same property makes the senbon very effective against organisms with durable skin, such as Sage Mode users. This allows him to damage even the most durable opponents, including those who are able to turn their skin into a more durable substance, such as metal or rock, as the protective material is still technically organic and porous, allowing the poison to seep through and harm the target. However, by the far the most wonderous aspect of Seikaku's ability in this field comes in just the sheer number and varieties of poisons that he is able to create. They range from extremely crude and mechanical in their damage (thereby having no antidote) or creating far more elegant and subtle poisons with a wide range of possible effects. These tend to be alkaloids and are therefore naturally synthesised. In order to create a new poison, Seikaku either has to be very knowledgeable in its chemical structure and composition, to synthesise the poison from scratch, or become "assimilated" with the poison by making himself immune to it. The former method is very time-consuming and must be done pre-battle to be made use of effectively. The issue of time can be overcome using the latter method, but this is far more dangerous and requires carefully ingested doses of poison to work without harming Seikaku. As a result of this method he is immune to nearly all types of poison. He is also capable of applying poison through contact, by converting chakra to poison on the inside of his opponents body. The poisons that Seikaku favours are usually non-lethal in nature, and typically paralyse their target rather than kill them, such as curare. This does not make them safe to the victim. Curare for example, can end up killing the victim through respiratory paralysis unless artificial respiration is applied. His ability to make poisons and other chemicals are a result of his outstanding skills as a chemist. His uncanny knowledge of the chemical make-up of objects and substances allows him to synthesise very complicated chemicals from common ingredients. Even when he is unable to find an ingredient himself, he is able to create it from his chakra by using the Poison Mist technique, usually catalysing reactions with a substance created from his body. Once he has synthesised a poison once it is far quicker to make the same substance again, and the speed only increases with familiarity. Creation Rebirth As this technique represents the pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, it is obvious that Seikaku would eventually seek out this technique and claim it as his own. He rarely uses this technique due to its inordinate chakra cost and reduction of his life span via spurring the mitotic growth of his cells towards the Hayflick limit. However, when gravely injured he may activate this technique briefly to heal all injuries. Trivia